Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était nous
by Poison doux amer
Summary: [GazetteYaoi]Parce que c'était mo, parce que c'était nous mais aujourd'hui il ne reste plus qu'un moi, qui jamais ne formera un tout


**Auteur : Yôko**

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi.**

**Groupe : The Gazette**

**Couple : vous le verrez**

**Genre: Yaoi, Angst.**

**Mot de l'auteur ; les bouts entre crochets m'appartiennent aussi. Bonne lecture !**

**Parce que c'était toi, parce que c'était nous.**

* * *

Parce que c'était toi, parce que c'était nous

Et nos vies se sont déroulées

Dans cette cour de lycée

Sans que nous ne comprenions.

Assis contre la porte-fenêtre, j'observe le lointain, espérant te voir revenir. Tu es parti voilà deux jours, sur une dispute, un coup de tête. Les mots se sont tus et les larmes, quand à elle, ont persisté. Je t'attends. Tout simplement. Tout homme amoureux que je suis. A espérer quelque chose qui ne viendra pas. Une personne pour qui je n'existe plus.

Mais ces souvenirs, matin et soir je me les remémore.

Parce que c'était toi.

Parce que c'était nous.

Parce que nous nous aimions.

Contre vent et marée...

Contre les rires et le dégoût, contre tout ce qui fait mal... Mais aujourd'hui, cette flamme s'essouffle. Que restera-t-il de nous, si tu ne passes pas le pas de cette porte. Pourquoi ce si doux "nous" doit-il devenir lentement, peu à peu un "je". Te dire que tu me manques ne sert à rien. Tu n'es plus là. L'attente est la pire des situations. Il neige dehors. Te souviens-tu de la neige ?

Des flocons de neige

Qui volent, s'envolent, décollent

Lorsque de douces et petites mains

Tentent de les attraper, de les souffler, de s'amuser

Parce que nous avons toujours sûr que l'amour est éphémère. Parce que chaque instant vécu fut comme le dernier à tes côtés. La peur, cette si grande peur du vide, lorsque tu n'es plus là. Je n'ai jamais cherché à le combattre. Je n'aimais pas la neige. Parce qu'elle signifie l'absence. Parce qu'elle est froide comme un corps seul dans un lit. Parce qu'elle donne envie de pleurer. Parce que c'est trop pure. Plus pure que l'amour. Et que je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela.

Parce que pour moi, notre amour c'est ça

Lorsque je suis dans mes bras

Qu'il n'y a plus un seul bruit

Juste deux corps, un peu de douceur et beaucoup de chaleur

La rue en est inondée. Les gens tentent de la pousser, avec de vains coup de pelles. Je n'y touche pas, pour que tu comprennes ce froid, qui depuis des jours m'envahit, qui depuis des jours me consument jours et nuits. Alors je t'attends, contre ce verre si froid, qui à chaque instant me rappelle que tout est vide sans toi. Mais n'est-ce pas cela l'amour ? La solitude et l'ennui, puis la chaleur et enfin, lorsque tout s'effondre, juste des larmes qui par le froid de l'absence se transforment en perle de cristal ?

Mais des larmes qui lentement tombent au sol

Dans une marée de tristesse

Qui montre cette douce faiblesse

Car sans toi, plus rien n'est pareil.

Le soleil m'agresse, me fait mal aux yeux, m'obligeant à les fermer. Je ne peux plus apprécier cette douce chaleur qui je le sens me brûle de l'intérieur. Mon soleil lentement s'efface et le jour à la nuit laisse place. Alors mes yeux se ferment, espérant revoir au fond de moi ton doux visage. Seulement tu n'es pas là. Seulement, je ne sais plus ce qu'il reste de moi...

Parce que c'était toi,

Parce que c'était nous,

Cette aventure que main dans la main on a tenté

Car après tout, il faut savoir du jour présent profiter

Et lorsque tout s'efface, qu'en moi il ne reste plus que ce vide, je me demande à quoi bon vivre... Des merveilleux souvenirs, tes lèvres qui s'emparent des miennes et cette envie de rester ensemble. Ces promesses murmurées à mon oreille. Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas tenu ? Pourquoi suis-je à nouveau seul. Tu cours, cours après un fantôme.

Le fantôme de ton passé

Ce fantôme qui te fait espérer.

Mais ne vois-tu pas cette illusion ?

Ne vois-tu pas ma dépression...

Combien de fois ai-je voulu te le dire, t'avertir, qu'avec elle tu n'aurais aucun avenir. Mais lorsque l'on perd ses parents pour un amour anormal, il paraît tellement normal de chercher une femme...Comme le cœur d'un homme cherche l'âme sœur. Mais mon cœur t'a cherché. Et sur les bancs de l'école nous nous sommes trouvés. Nos lèvres qui se frôlaient dans les couloirs, lorsque personne ne nous regardait...

Te souviens-tu de ce moment ?

Te souviens-tu de cette chaleur ?

Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu la ressens

Cette tendre douleur...

Demain tu te maries. Demain, nous deux, ce sera officiellement fini. Dans les larmes. Dans les cris. Le peu qu'il restait de nous ne deviendra plus qu'un simple "je". Un "je" si froid, si mélancolique. Ne savions-nous pas que l'amour est éphémère ? Que du jour au lendemain tout se perd... Si, mais c'est tellement facile de ne pas voir.

Fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir

Dans ce terrible miroir

Le reflet de son âme

Qui tente de toutes ces forces de retirer cette lame...

Je savais que tu souffrais de cette situation. Tu te sentais seul dans ta famille, mais j'ai préféré croire à mes illusions. Celles où tu m'aimais, où tout allait bien... Mais lorsqu'un matin tout s'efface, il ne reste plus que mes yeux pour pleurer et au sol, de ma douleur, les dernières traces.

Parce que c'était toi,

Parce que c'était nous,

Mais aujourd'hui il ne reste plus qu'un moi

Qui jamais ne formera un tout.

Anéanti dans cette chambre vide, ce lit défait dans lequel tu dormais voilà quelques heures. Lorsque je me suis levé : j'étais seul. Pitié, ne me laisse pas, pas encore une fois, sentir encore le doux son de ta voix. Mon front sur cette vitre glacée, mes paupières qui lentement fixe, un lieu dans lequel tu es sûrement. Et cette peur, qui est née dans mon cœur, se lit à présent dans mes yeux.

Parce que sans toi,

Une vie n'est plus une vie

Une âme ne souhaite plus être éternelle

Lorsque sa sœur ne sera plus mêler à elle

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas ta force et ton courage ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec moi, pourquoi n'ai-je pas tiré son maillot, lorsque hier encore, j'étais au creux de tes bras.

Remords,

Peine,

Tristesse,

Faiblesse

J'ai arrêté de croire. J'ai arrêté de penser, que ce soir à nous, nous serons alités, main dans la main, deux âmes à nouveau réuni. Non. Car aujourd'hui tu te maries. Et je ne serai pas là, pour te dire ma douleur, pour te dire ce désespoir.

Une larme qui coule sur une joue

Puis une seconde

Un flot de douleur

Lorsqu'au fond il ne reste plus que la peur

Seras-tu heureux lorsque tu lui feras l'amour pour la première fois, à cette fille que tu ne connais pas ? Ne ressentiras-tu pas du dégoût, de devoir poser tes mains sur elle ? N'étais-je pas assez bien pour toi... ou pour tes paternels. Je hais ces larmes, je me hais, oui, je me hais. Je hais ce cœur qui ne cesse de t'aimer, je hais cette rancœur. Je hais cette faiblesse qui me fait rester à cette fenêtre sans bouger...

Des bruits à la porte. Un éclair d'espoir. Qui lentement s'essouffle, en entendant cette voix.

Pourquoi aimer puis souffrir ?

Lorsque au fond, ces mots ne veulent rien dire.

Juste des mots sur un papier

Juste des larmes qui ne cessent de couler.

Des bruits qui cessent, une porte qui s'ouvre. Des pas qui avancent vers moi mais s'arrêtent au milieu de la pièce. Même mes amis ne comprennent pas. Que tout est fini. Qu'il ne serre plus à rien de courir, cela ne donne qu'envie de mourir.

" Uruha..."

Laisse-moi fermer les yeux

Et ne plus jamais les rouvrir

Atteindre le pays du rêve

Me laisser bercer par un homme qui m'aime

Une main qui tente de se poser sur ma joue pour y essuyer des larmes, mais qui se stoppe à quelques centimètres... Tout est trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Il est passé devant l'hôtel et devant des centaines de gens, il lui a dit " je t'aime ". Il m'avait promis de ne les dire qu'à moi. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne me laisserait pas...

Tu te recules, et repars comme tu es venu. Je suis à nouveau seul...

Le froid me parcoure,

Que reste-t-il de nos amours ?

Rien, rien, qui ne puissent brûler

A petit feu dans cette cheminée

Alors on décide de tout oublier. Car de toute façon, nos yeux vont se fermer. Et par l'esprit, je pourrai voyager, être à tes côtés, toi qui aujourd'hui m'a laissé. Pour suivre le fantôme de la normalité. Je connaissais ta peur. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à te rassurer. J'avais trop peur que tu ne me quittes. J'avais trop peur de cette peur qui t'habite... Alors je m'endors. Alors j'oublie. Que tout est fini. Plus une étincelle de vie : en moi, pour toi.

Parce que c'était lui

Parce que c'était moi

Parce que je me suis battu

Pour que nous devenions un nous

Parce qu'il s'est endormi. Parce que lentement il oublie. Parce qu'il ne voit pas, parce qu'il n'entend pas, ses bruits de pas dans le couloir. Précipités, alertes. Et il ne se réveille pas lorsque ses bras le serrent et l'appelle. Parce que pour lui tout est fini... Parce qu'il n'a pas comprit.

Parce que c'était lui,

Parce que c'était nous

Et parce qu'aujourd'hui

Je te serre contre mon cœur

" Parce que c'est toi que j'aime... "

Une ambulance qui ramène un corps, qui s'est endormi. Il est vivant mais mort. Mort de tout espoir. Mais cette main réchauffe la sienne. Mais entre ses doigts des larmes baignent. Celles d'un amour éternel. Celle d'un cœur qui l'appelle et des mots, doucement murmurés :

" Parce que c'est toi, parce que c'est nous, parce que nous nous sommes promis de vivre ensemble... Parce que j'ai été idiot... Parce que j'ai oublié, que tu n'aimes pas la neige, que tu n'aimes pas le froid... Mais je ne te laisserai plus et te garderai contre moi. Parce que c'est nous. Parce que nous formons un tout "

Et parce qu'il n'est jamais trop tard

Pour réparer ses erreurs

Et tenter lentement

De rétablir le bonheur

Des minutes, qui se transforment en jours. Mais un matin, une main, qui lentement se serre dans la votre, pour vous rappeler ces promesses prononcés, il y a longtemps.

" Aoi... "

Parce qu'au fond ces larmes sont cruelles. Parce qu'au fond on se sent monstrueux d'avoir douter. Parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est nous...

Parce qu'on ne peut pas oublier

Des années passées à tes côtés

Dans cette bataille acharnée

Contre vent et marrée

* * *

**OWARI**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
